ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Penguin Snatching
Penguin Snatching is the second episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin. Summary Raichu, Catodia and Jakey are enjoying the water expedition when they are suddenly attacked by masked bears. They are taken to Pandanda where the masked bears reveal themselves to have been "Penguin Snatching" and the three must get out before they are recaptured. Plot Penguins were running around everywhere. Raichu, Catodia and Jakey searched through the maze, looking around walls and searching for the way out. 'Guys, I have an idea. Wait until the next group moves out, then I can go Penguin Wildmutt and find the way out. I can't wait to talk to Rookie again!' Jakey said. 'Good idea!' Catodia complimented. 'There are about 4 more groups coming through, then we should be safe' Raichu said, looking through Agent binoculars. The three stood back and waited as everyone swam through the maze. Raichu looked into his binoculars again, then flipped the thumbs up to his friends. Jakey lifted his wrist and pulled off a cover that disguised his trix as a wristwatch, then scrolled through the icons. 'Here goes!' he said. Jakey pressed down on the Penguin Wildmutt icon and began the transformation. Jakey dropped to the ground and violently lifted his head, revealing orange fur growing out of his eyes. He lifted into the air and his hands and feet grew claws. The fur on his eyes spread out over his entire body and heat sensors replaced the eyes. Large teeth emerged from his beak and slobber dripped from them. Finally he grew and dug his claws into the ground, roaring. Immediately Jake threw his head to the ground and began smelling where the exit was. It was hard to tell with the smell of all the other penguins that had swam through the maze, but he could rely on his other ability; heat sensing. Jakey looked for the area with the most heat signitures and swam off, climbing over the maze walls. 'HE'S GOT THE SCENT!' Catodia shouted. The two swam after him. When they were almost at the path the three realised something. 'Guys, we can't go there while Jakey is in alien form!' Raichu shouted. 'Good point' Catodia agreed. Jakey continued to swim past them but his two team-mates tackled him to a wall. 'Dude, we have to hide until you transform back.' Jakey grunted and sniffed around, waiting to transform back. Finally the time came when the symbol on his chest flashed red and he returned to his regular form. 'Woo, now we can go inside and meet up with Rookie!' Jakey cheered. The three walked through a door way and entered the huge room known as "The Deep." Rookie took immediate notice of them from a throne-like chair he was seated on. He waved them over towards a submarine and entered, follow by the three. 'Hey, guys!' Rookie said as he entered some controls to drop the sub into the water. 'Good to see you again!' they each said. 'Guys, there is some bad news... We have reason to believe that the Pandanda people are attempting to take over Club Penguin!' Rookie announced. At that moment eight masked Panda-like creatures dropped from the roof and began fighting. Jakey lifted the cover of his trix revealing that faceplate. It was still in the red. He prepared to battle with just his fins. A panda jumped at him and he simply whacked it away. Then one wearing a fedora and sunglasses over his mask fell down on top of him, knocking Jakey out cold. They moved onto the next agents. 'Guys, transform!' Rookie shouted. He continued to fight against some Pandas but soon enough they had him tied down. One held out their hand and sprayed him with a plain-scented substance. Rookie didn't know what it was but it sure did knock him out. Catodia opened the cover of his trix but before he could even activate it he was tied down and out cold. It was now up to Raichu. He flicked over the cover of his watch and quickly hit down on the first icon. Just as he hit it the fedora-wearing panda knocked him out. He transformed into Penguin Big Chill but remained unconscious. Then each of the pandas ripped off their masks. 'Master BIKE, what are we going to do with them?' one asked. The leader known as "BIKE" ripped off his mask, revealing a golden Pandanda Panda. He wore a hoodie and a fedora with sunglasses perched on his ears. 'We take them back to Pandanda and capture them. Without their most powerful agents Club Penguin will be all ours!' BIKE explained. He walked over to the controls and drove the sub towards a nearby island. Rookie was the first to awake. He blinked his eyes a bit to clear them, then worked out the situation. Pandas everywhere in their small sub. His mouth was covered in tape and they were tied up by their fins and flippers. The other three were out cold. Rookie wobbled over to them and began nudging Jakey, grunting to get his attention. The three awoke from the constant bumping. Rookie began speaking but it was incomprehensible. All the while he moved his eyes to look at his pocket which was located beside Jakey's fins. Jakey worked it out, stuck his fins in Rookie's pocket and pulled out a phone. From the phone came a laser that cut Rookie's rope. Rookie stood and untied the other three. 'Guys, transform. We have to fight them before we can take back control and return to CP' Rookie instructed. Raichu flipped open the cover to his trix and searched for the alien he wanted. He slapped down on the icon. His body became green as his body slowly drooped to the ground. He melted into a giant puddle of goo, then lifted to be a penguin of goo. 'Penguin Goop!' he announced. Catodia lifted his flipper to find it burried in a Snowman. He kicked the snow off and then began searching through his trix. He slapped down on an icon that seemed to impress him. His eyes began to thin and split, becoming red and glowing. Slowly his body grew to become a grey armor. Catodia spun, shooting radiation beams from his eye slits. 'Penguin NRG' he shouted. Finally Jakey flicked over his trix faceplate. He scrolled through until he found the icon he was looking for. He pressed down on it. His body began to separate. Each separated part became thin, sharp quills. The quills attached to Jakey's body and became silver. Jakey's head grew bolts and floated away from his body. Spikes formed on his shoulders as he became black with yellow and brown patterns throughout him. His fins split in two to form a "U" shape. 'Penguin Lodestar!' Jakey shouted. 'Let's go guys! As soon as we get away from these guys I will call up Jet Pack Guy to get us a way from here' Rookie explained. The four burst through the door into the main cabin where they found the eight Pandas, ready for battle. 'They were expecting us!' Raichu shouted. He formed into a whirl, looking similar to a twisted rope. Raichu smacked into one of the Pandas, knocking them down. Catodia began shooting radiation beams and ran off to battle a group of his own. Jakey and Rookie had decided to work together. Jakey created a forcefield around the two, then he began creating an electromagnetic beam and shot it through the forcefield. The beam smashed into one of the pandas, sending them flying back. Catodia began melee fighting against his two Pandas. When they began dodging the attacks he shot a radiation beam. The first one collapsed but the other jumped into the air and kicked Catodia down. He stood on Catodia's head, directly above the eye slits. Big mistake. Catodia grabbed the panda's legs and began burning them through his gloves. While the panda was stuck to him Catodia began shooting a radiation beam from his eyes. When Catodia finally let go of the pandas legs it flew through the air from the power of the radiation beam. 'Two down, six to go' Catodia said, referring to his friends opponents. Raichu flung himself around, knocking each panda around. One ducked and grabbed his UFO. Raichu dropped and became inanimate. While the panda looked down at him, laughing, Catodia flew through the air with his fist out. The panda flew into the sub wall, creating a huge dint in it. Slowly the wall began to let in water. Raichu shot some acid at the last remaining panda and it collapsed. The water was already knee-high and was getting higher. 'Four down, four to go!' Catodia said nervously. He watched as Rookie battled his opponent. The panda jumped into the air but Rookie lifted himself up and kicked the panda right in the jaw. It dropped into the rising water and tried to swim away. Rookie easily caught him and the two began battling under water. He rose back above water as the winner. 'We need to hurry up! I can't last much longer in my armor. Being part penguin I have more resilience against water but I still won't last long enough to help get away!' Catodia shouted. Jakey punched one panda, dropping them through the water. He began flying above it all and watched as the panda beneath jumped, trying to reach him. Finally he shot a simple electromagnetic beam. 'My turn...' BIKE said. Jakey turned to see BIKE flying through the air. He hit Jakey directly in the face. BIKE had been perched on a wall ornament while he watched the battling. Jakey dropped into the water. He held out his hand and created a forcefield around BIKE, then dragged it under water with him. Jakey and BIKE wrestled under water until Rookie came and whacked BIKE across the head. BIKE sunk to the bottom as Jakey and Rookie swam up. 'We have to get out of here, now! Catodia is going to rust to death if we stay any longer!' Rookie shouted. Jakey used his magnetic powers to rip off the door of the submarine without moving. He flew out followed by Rookie, Raichu and Catodia. 'I think they were expecting us...' Jakey said as everyone climbed out of the sub. They looked up to see an army of Pandas. There was a group holding a magnet to attack Raichu's UFO. Another group had tank that shot water so they could rust Catodia. The third group had bazookas that shot plastic. That was for Jakey so that he couldn't magnetize it. The final group was another group of ninja pandas except they looked much more ruthless. They were for Rookie. Suddenly all three trixes flashed red and they detransformed. 'What should we do?' Raichu asked. 'What can we do?' Catodia asked. Jakey remained silent in shock. Rookie bowed his head. 'We are going to have to surrender...' he said. The other three looked at him with their beaks wide open. Already Rookie was stepping forward with his hands up. The three realised it was too late to make any other choice they followed. The four were chained to walls. Raichu, Catodia and Jakey were infuriated at Rookie for deciding to just surrender. Then came the squeaking noise. The three looked to the source of the noise and found Rookie swinging in his chains. 'What are you doing?' Raichu shouted. 'Trying to hang yourself?' Jakey asked. Suddenly Catodia joined. 'He's not suicidal...' Catodia answered. The two bumped into eachother and flew backwards, so fast that they snapped the chains and landed on their butts, free from captivity. Without a word Rookie ran over and unlocked Jakey and Raichu, then he pulled out his spy phone. 'JP, I'm going to need your help. The three boys and I have been captured but long story short, we can hold them off for long enough for you to get to Pandanda and bring us some jetpacks to escape, can you do it?' Rookie asked. There was a muffled sound from his phone but Rookie smiled and hung up. 'What's going on?' Catodia asked. The three cornered Rookie. 'I could see that we didn't have much of a chance there and if we fought we would have been hammered. So with some quick thinking I devised a plan. If we were captured they would have tied us up so that we couldn't escape, most likely with chains. Using velocity I knew we would be able to escape and then we could attack. They would be expecting us to be tied up and would have been relaxed so we could easily hold them off until we got back-up which is JP, Jet Pack Guy. So, time to transform?' Rookie asked. Before the guys answered he began pulled out some nunchucks. The three guys pulled out their trixes and scrolled through. At the exact same time each of them hit their faceplates. An epic transformation sequence began. The three guys lifted into the air, side-by-side. They darkened and their trixes illuminated. A circle on their chest became phospherescent too. Catodia's arm grew larger and sharper while a bulb grew on Jakey's and Raichu just began to grow. Jakey's party-hat shrunk into his head and began glowing a white colour, Raichu's began glowing brown and growing larger, like the rest of his body and Catodia's grew sharper and shinier. A tail protruded from Raichu's back, Catodia grew larger and shinier and Jakey turned completely white with yellow bulbs over him. 'Penguin Diamondhead!' | 'Penguin Cannonbolt!' | 'Penguin Humungousaur!' they all shouted. 'Let's go guys!' Rookie shouted. Jakey rolled up and began bashing into the door on their cage. Raichu did the same. Catodia began blasting it with diamond shards. The door burst off and the four penguins rushed out. 'Raichu, you come with me. Jakey and Catodia, you guys go to the left! Stop as many guards as you can' Rookie instructed. With that he had disappeared along with Raichu. Jakey and Catodia ran off towards the left. They found some guards lying around. Jakey rolled up and smashed into them, then Catodia covered them in a diamond dome and dragged them under ground. The two continued down the hall doing this to all their opponents. Rookie and Raichu weren't as lucky with unexpecting guards. There were three pandas holding rifles that had seen them almost instantly. Raichu grew as large as he could, armoring his body. Rookie lifted into the air, flying with his hat and dodged the bullets. The pandas began reloading their magazines when Rookie swooped in and hit one with his nunchucks, knocking them out. One of the guards stopped reloading and whacked Rookie down with the butt of the rifle. Raichu swung his leg, throwing the two guards through a few walls, then he shrunk to regular penguin size. 'Let's get going!' Rookie shouted. Soon enough the four met up again at a corner. It was the final door. 'They've got to be expecting us by now...' Raichu said. 'Catodia, use your crystalkinesis to armor Rookie and Raichu. Then I can burst through the door, my bulbs work as shields' Jakey pitched. Everyone got prepared and when Jakey burst through the doors there sure enough were pandas with guns ready. They began shooting. Every bullet that made a pinging noise on each of the agents caused them to jumped 20 feet into the air. Jakey didn't risk unrolling. Raichu grew and began running through the soldiers, throwing them through the air. Rookie hit a button on his nunchucks and they began growing extremely large. He whacked away a few pandas but it wouldn't hold them off long enough to allow for Jakey and Catodia to break free. 'Let's go!' Catodia shouted to Jakey as he threw his hands onto the ground. Diamonds popped out of the ground, throwing the soldiers aside and working as a shield for the two to run over to the ocean and escape. Jakey rolled through but a grenade was thrown. It hit him, throwing him into the air and forcing him to unroll. There wasn't enough time to roll back up, the explosion had shattered the shields. Jakey just ran on his hind legs. He was nearly at the end when he looked back to see hundreds of little grenades be thrown over the walls. 'JUMP!' he shouted at the three when he reached them. He lifted into the air and dived into the water, then began swimming off. The grenades all exploded and the shockwave they created pushed the three into the water. Raichu began shrinking and swam after Jakey. He was followed by Catodia and Rookie. 'Guys, swim to the deepest part of the ocean and I will send out a calling signal to JP. He should be able to find us here' Rookie instructed. They all swam down until they reached the sand base. Rookie planted a small device that flashed green. The guys saw a glowing orange light on the surface and began swimming upwards. As they swam they saw that the only two functioning submarines (the idiotic pandas had blown up everything) were chasing after them. Raichu grew and threw them all over the surface where they landed in their jetpacks and began flying upwards. Raichu swam up and grabbed his jetpack and followed them. As they flew through the air their trixes began flashing red and they all detransformed at the same time. 'Well, they have a good sense of timing' JP said to them. 'So, what do you guys have to report back to us?' Gary asked. 'We've discovered that the Pandas have a sport known as "Penguin Snatching" and they are trying to remove us all to take over Antartica for themselves!' Rookie reported. 'This is bad!' G shouted. 'I guess there isn't much that we can do right now though. You four go home and have a rest and tahnk you for your work today!' G thanked. Major Events *Jakey first becomes Penguin Wildmutt, Penguin Lodestar and Penguin Cannonbolt. *Raichu first becomes Penguin Big Chill, Penguin Goop and Penguin Humungousaur. *Catodia first becomes Penguin NRG and Penguin Diamondhead. *Pandas attack. *Raichu first transforms. Characters *Raichu *Catodia *Jakey *Rookie *Jet Pack Guy *Gary Villains *BIKE *Pandas Aliens Used By Raichu *Penguin Big Chill (Debut) *Penguin Goop (Debut) *Penguin Humungousaur (Debut) By Catodia *Penguin NRG (Debut) *Penguin Diamondhead (Debut) By Jakey *Penguin Wildmutt (Debut) *Penguin Lodestar (Debut) *Penguin Cannonbolt (Debut) Trivia *It is revealed that even when in alien form the guys still have their penguin abilities. Contest(CLOSED WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE FOR THE NEXT CONTEST) Comment when you find Brian! Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:BTUP